happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle Tool
The vehicle tool is an addition to Happy Wheels, released on January 24, 2012 with v1.58. The tool, however, isn't available from the select menu where the polygon tool was featured. Instead, the tool can be used by selecting a group of unfixed shapes, clicking 'Group Items' and then clicking 'Set as Vehicle'. The tool all ows cars and other wheeled vehicles to be made far easier than before. The vehicle tool allows you to grab onto it and ride it like an ordinary characters vehicle.You can make your creation into a car by grouping your creation, make sure that it has to be interactive without the 'fixed' box ticked, then click the group and than click the yellow box saying "set as vehicle". You can select whichever part of the vehicle you want as the handle and what pose your character will be in once grabbing the vehicle. Wanting to ride the vehicle will require ejecting your own vehicle and grabbing onto the handle of the created vehicle (which will be highlighted a light blue colour in the editor). You can then ride the vehicle using the arrow keys and just as long as your characters arms are still intact. Most users still cannot make a vehicle, while others excel at it. Features The vehicle tool only allows you to add two features, one an arrow gun and the other a jet. You must pin joint them if you wish to make them part of the car. You can control both by using either Ctrl, shift and space. You can choose whichever button you wish by clicking on either space, ctrl or shift button and dragging the bar to the action you desire. On each of the slide bars , there are the same options for what action they do, which are: *1. Nothing *2. All attached joints will brake (motors set to 0) *3. Any Jets attached to the vehicle with joints will fire *4. Any arrow guns attached to the vehicle will fire The Three other options for the vehicle are: *1. Leaning strength: Determines the force of the leaning of the vehicle (from 1 to 10) *2. Acceleration: How fast the vehicle will go (from 1 to 10) *3. Grabbing pose: The pose your character will be in once holding onto vehicle Once holding onto the vehicle, the character will automatically hold on by themselves, allowing them to use the vehicle just like a playable character's vehicle. You can eject by pressing Z. Trivia *Arrow guns have an unlimited amount of arrows when attached to a vehicle, where as they usually only have 10. *Before the tool, vehicles used to be made in a similar fashion, but required a lot of pin joints to function properly. The player also could not control it so the vehicle was limited to going forwards and backwards. *Unlike the vehicles created by Fancy Force (Jim and Jason), if the character riding a custom made vehicle is sliced in half, they do not let go. *Vehicle Tool-created vehicles continue to move even when the finish is crossed or all tokens are collected. *You can always re-attach to your vehicle after ejecting. *It's possible to make controllable aircraft out of the tool *By doing a back wheelie while moving forward, you go faster. Same thing when going backwards, but by doing a front wheelie. *The interactive shapes you used will glow blue, indicating that it is a vehicle (if there are any glowing since you can remove the handles on the interactive shapes), but it will not glow in gameplay. *The vehicle doesn't have to be a car, it can be an animal. *If you change the primary or secondary actions in the controls settings in the options menu, the "(spacebar, shift, or ctrl) action" option doesn't change to say "(key set as spacebar, shift, or ctrl) action". The controls still apply as if the (key set as that control) key is set as the spacebar, shift, or ctrl keys. Gallery File:PICUTE.jpg File:Betacar9999999.png File:DetailedVehicle.png DetailedVehicle2.png|Other Detailed Racing Vehicle MopedCoupleInACar.png|Moped Couple man in a Race Car, trying to push a police man. 1111DetailedCar!.png|Other detailed car, unknown brand. horse.png|An example of a more complex vehicle Hhhhhh.jpg|Akira Bike remake note the different detail to the real one|link=http://happywheels.wikia.com/wiki/Akira_Bike Screen Shot 2013-03-04 at 4.26.02 PM.png|The shape is glowing light blue when you make into a vehicle. Custom Vehicle with both jets and an arrow gun.png|Vehicle with both the jet and the arrow gun. Category:Level Editor Category:Levels Category:Happy Wheels Category:2012 Category:Total Jerkface Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Templates Category:Jason Schymick Category:Tools Category:Characters with the Ability to Reattach to their Vehicles